<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's all GREEK to me by allyouneedissleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940279">It's all GREEK to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedissleep/pseuds/allyouneedissleep'>allyouneedissleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Archery, But it's a fraternity so what do you expect, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Drinking, Fraternities &amp; Sororities, Hydra is the Rival Frat, M/M, Not Beta Read, Recruitment, lots of characters get like one line so I didn't mention them by name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedissleep/pseuds/allyouneedissleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See the thing is, Clint never envisioned himself joining a fraternity when he got to college. It’s not like he was a legacy or anything, so everything he knew about Greek Life he learned from TV and movies, and somehow he didn’t think Animal House and Neighbors were all that great at showcasing any other aspect of the whole ‘brotherhood’ idea than just partying. So, like most things in his life, Clint decided to ignore the problem until it went away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, alternatively, the Greek Life AU that exactly no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's all GREEK to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm gonna be 100% honest with you guys, this is entirely self indulgent fic. I wanted a Frat AU... so I wrote one. </p>
<p>It's based a lot on my own college experience and some of the things mentioned may or may not have existed at my small college so if it sounds familiar... don't expose me lmao.</p>
<p>I purposely didn't mention the Greek names of the Frats because I didn't want to accidentally use one that existed in real life. These are purely FICTIONAL fraternities and they aren't based on any fraternity that exists in real life.</p>
<p>I'm including a brief reference of different terms in the end notes if you have any questions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>FRESHMAN YEAR</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>See the thing is, Clint never envisioned himself joining a fraternity when he got to college. It’s not like he was a legacy or anything, so everything he knew about Greek Life he learned from TV and movies, and somehow he didn’t think <em>Animal House</em> and <em>Neighbors</em> were all that great at showcasing any other aspect of the whole ‘brotherhood’ idea than just partying. So, like most things in his life, Clint decided to ignore the problem until it went away.</p>
<p>Except it didn’t go away, and somehow he found himself approaching the Recruitment Chair for Sigma Apple Pie (or whatever their name was) as revenge against <em>them</em>: Hydra or Eta Beta Dollar Sign (or whatever <em>their</em> name was).</p>
<p>He slid into his seat in Introduction to Hinduism and turned to the polished looking frat guy next to him, “sup?”, adding a bro nod.</p>
<p>“Uh, hello?”, the guy responded.</p>
<p>“You’re in that frat with the weird shield on the house or something right?”, Clint ducked his head.</p>
<p>“Oh,” the guy smiled, “I’m Phil the Recruitment Chair, are you interested in joining?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, hi Phil, I’m Clint. Listen, I’m gonna be frank. I have absolutely no desire to party every night or pledge my loyalty to the mob or whatever it is you all get up to.”</p>
<p>“Uh, I don’t think you quite understand what it is that fraternities do?”</p>
<p>Clint cut him off before he could get any further, “the thing is, those Hydra freaks really tried it on my best friend Natasha, and she’s a badass bitch and all, don’t tell her I said that, but I cannot on good consciousness let that stand and I’ve heard you all have a rivalry or something? I’m not totally sure what the structure of this Greek Life thing is, but I’m interested in beating them at intramurals and whatever a ‘Greek Week’ is, so how do I go about signing up?”</p>
<p>“Well, Clint,” Phil extended a hand to shake, “you came to the right place. We’re having a barbeque on Friday at 6 if you’re interested in showing up. It’s all super informal, bring your friend Natasha or whoever else you might like, and if you’re still inclined to beat those Hydra freaks we’ll see about extending you a bid.”</p>
<p>Just then, the geriatric professor showed up, and Clint turned to focus. Out of the side of his mouth he whispered, “pleasure doing business with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It took Clint the entire day and a half until the barbeque was supposed to start to decide if joining this Shield frat was what he really wanted to do. Every time he thought it was a good idea, he would remember how Barney told him to trust no one and decide that joining a brotherhood would be the exact opposite of that. It wasn’t until twenty minutes before he was supposed to head up the hill when he chose to actually show up. Nat had walked into his room, pushed him into his desk chair and looked him right in the eye, “we’re doing this, I don’t care how I have to go about being their sweetheart but it’ll be a lot easier if you join first.”</p>
<p>“Uh, what’s a sweetheart?” Clint tilted his head.</p>
<p>“It’s a girl that the fraternity likes enough to basically make her a member, and since I can’t technically join on my own, I need an in,” Nat grabbed both his shoulders. “I need you to do this for me, because if you think I’m not taking those Hydra assholes down a peg, you’re wrong. I want in and you’re gonna get us there. So get your shit together and let’s do this.” She quickly started rifling through his clean laundry and put together an outfit she deemed suitable.</p>
<p>“So we’re doing this then?” Clint asked.</p>
<p>“I am not going to allow those Hydra men to continue to prey on the freshmen women and if the easiest way for me to go about ending their reign is to join their opposition, then I will,” Nat nodded, “now hurry up, so I can dab some concealer on that bruise across your cheek and we’ll head up only a little fashionably late.”</p>
<p>Which is how Clint found himself on his way towards his doom.</p>
<p>“Would you stop being so dramatic? This isn’t a secret mission, just be yourself, make some friends, and they’ll love you. They would be stupid not to,” Nat shrugged, while gently pushing on his back so he would continue walking up the hill.</p>
<p>“Alright, if you promise it won’t kill me,” Clint sighed.</p>
<p>“You’re so dramatic,” Nat laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint lost Natasha exactly six minutes after they got to the house. Which wasn’t hard to believe, considering there were people spilling out of both the front and side doors onto the lawn, where there were multiple grills, coolers, some sort of deep fryer, and about three inflatable slides. Not to mention the trampoline that was apparently in the backyard with horseshoes and a volleyball net. To say Clint was overwhelmed would be an understatement.</p>
<p>He spotted Phil making rounds over by the inflatable bungee cord race and one of the many grills, and decided to make his way over. He dodged a game of tag, grabbed a frisbee and threw it back, and ducked a water bottle being tossed to a friend before he reached his classmate. “Wow, some barbeque you guys have going on.”</p>
<p>Phil whipped his head around, “Clint, glad you could make it,” he lightly pushed Clint’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Of course man, told you I was interested. Although, I must admit this is a lot more than I expected when you told me it was an informal barbeque,” Clint rubbed the back on his neck.</p>
<p>“Yeah, some of the brothers like to go a little overboard and it’s Fury’s last year so he wants to go out with a bang,” at Clint’s confused look, Phil hurried to add, “he’s the President.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Clint nodded.</p>
<p>“Well let me introduce you to a few people and get you something to eat. Did your friend Nat come? I know you mentioned her,” Phil said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we came together, but I lost her in the crowd. My money is on her either finding a way to outdrink someone or to take over the trampoline. She’s a bit of a powerhouse,” Clint shrugged.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure she’ll have fun either way,” Phil smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint was just walking out of the bathroom when he stumbled a bit, and ended up bumping into a tall buff guy. “Wow, I’m really sorry about that, I hope I didn’t make you spill your drink,” Clint looked into the guy’s red solo cup.</p>
<p>“Nah, no worries man. I didn’t notice the tiny step up out of the bathroom when I used it about an hour ago either. I’m Steve,” the guy stuck his hand out towards Clint.</p>
<p>“Hey Steve, name’s Clint.”</p>
<p>“Are you interested in joining too? Or are you already a brother, and I’m making a fool of myself?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>Clint laughed loudly, “no, you’re fine. I am looking to pledge Shield.”</p>
<p>“You do know that’s not the actual name of the fraternity right?” Steve’s eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>“Yes, obviously. But it’s more fun this way don’t you think,” Clint said.</p>
<p>Steve laughed, “sure, I guess. Have you looked at any of the other frats? I’ve been making my rounds, trying to see where I fit best, ya know?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m a one and done kinda guy. It’s here or nothing. I have a bit of a vendetta against Hydra and I’m out for blood,” Clint shrugged.</p>
<p>“That sounded a bit…” Steve waved his hand back and forth.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, that was dramatic as fuck wasn’t it?” Clint laughed, “it’s just, they’re such assholes and if I can take them down a peg I will.”</p>
<p>“I’m with ya there, I went to one of their parties and I think I saw a brother trying to take advantage of a girl. They did NOT like it when I stepped in for her,” Steve said.</p>
<p>Clint hooked his arm around Steve’s neck, “oh man, I think we’re gonna get along just fine. Now let’s find some brothers to smooze so we can both get bids and pledge together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint was hanging out in Nat’s room, spinning back and forth in her computer chair, when her roommate Bobbi ran in. Nat looked up from her Russian textbook from her perch on her bed, “yes Bobbi?”</p>
<p>Bobbi was bent at the knee trying to catch her breath, “sorry, whew, I need to hit the gym more.”</p>
<p>Clint and Nat just looked at each other.</p>
<p>“The fraternities are all dressed up walking to the dorms to hand out bids,” Bobbi walked to the window to look out the blinds, “see here they come now.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit, Clint you need to get back to your room,” Nat jumped up.</p>
<p>“But whyyyy, I’m comfy here,” Clint whined.</p>
<p>“Uh, cause you’re trying to get a bid and how are you gonna get it if you aren’t there?” Nat started to tug Clint out of the chair.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they would leave it under the door or something,” Clint started to follow her out the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we aren’t risking that, come on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting his bid was about the least eventful thing to happen to him. Clint literally opened his door, Phil read him his bid and told him that if he was interested to show up to the house on Saturday afternoon to confirm his pledge. It wasn’t even until the following semester when he would be a member.</p>
<p>This didn’t stop him from jumping up and down with Natasha as soon as they heard the brothers shuffle away though.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you!” Nat said, “you really deserve this.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Nat, couldn’t have done this without you,” Clint hugged her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint was made to be a fraternity pledge. His school had vetoed any major hazing rituals so the whole process was much easier than he imagined.</p>
<p>They had to drive all the brothers around, which he was exempt from since he didn’t have a car. They had to clean the fraternity house, especially after parties, but Clint used to shovel literal shit in the circus so that was all a breeze. They had to show up to mandatory study hours, and honestly this part was Clint’s favorite because half the brothers had already taken his classes so they could help him out. They had to attend all chapters, membership education sessions, and community service, but they got to do it together so Clint was just happy to be included. They even bartend for Date Party, and honestly it wasn’t that bad because it was a keg so they poured beers. Not to mention they were all allowed to bring dates.</p>
<p>The only thing Clint was iffy about was the female tour, and even that didn’t sound half bad. Basically they went to all the sororities and female sports teams on campus, most paired up together, and got drunk while preforming stupid tasks. Clint’s big, Phil, told him most of the tasks were drawing on each other or passing a banana back and forth with their mouths.</p>
<p>Phil told him that he wasn’t even going to have to touch any of the women if he didn’t want to. Which was great, because he had just told his entire pledge class the week before that he was gay. (The fraternity was overwhelmingly supportive of his sexuality, to Clint’s surprise.)</p>
<p>Clint never thought he would get along with such a strange group of guys, but he couldn’t wait to see where their new friendships led. He was still shocked that only two of the guys had really gotten attached to their pledge names, so much that he couldn’t even remember what their actual names were. There was a guy that looked like the Norse God Thor, thus one guy was named, and another who was so smart he was basically physic so they called him Vision. Everyone else went by their government names, but he was closest to Sam, Steve, Scott, Tony, and Bruce.</p>
<p>And for some reason during pledging, Clint decided to give them a superhero team name, and suddenly the Avengers were born. If most people decided to stop calling the frat by its’ actual name, well that wasn’t here nor there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JUNIOR YEAR</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the beginning of each school year, the college has an outdoor fair for all clubs and organizations to table so that incoming students can see what all the college has to offer them. Although Clint is the Recruitment Chair for his fraternity, which he lovingly calls the Avengers because he is still on his crusade against Hydra, he isn’t required to table for them as IFC (the fraternity organization) has that covered.</p>
<p>Instead, he walks through the fair wearing his letters, sunglasses, and sipping from a travel mug that is 60 percent coffee and 40 percent whiskey. He approaches the Archery Club table, and props a hip up on the edge.</p>
<p>“Sup Kate? Nat whatcha doing here?” Clint turns to ask.</p>
<p>Kate gives a bro nod in response and continues talking to the small group of freshmen huddled around her.</p>
<p>“The Mixed Martial Arts Club decided to table with Archery this year in hopes of getting more people to join,” Nat drawls.</p>
<p>“So basically you didn’t want to sit by yourself all day,” Clint snarks.</p>
<p>Nat smiles, “and why is it you’re wearing sunglasses again? It’s overcast.” Clint splutters, but before he can begin speaking Nat cuts him off, “and don’t think I can’t smell that whisky from here.”</p>
<p>After taking another sip of coffee Clint finally has a comeback he thinks will throw Natasha off her feet. He’s just getting ready to say it when the hottest guy he has ever seen comes up to the table, and suddenly he’s at a loss for words again.</p>
<p>“Is this the MMA group?” Hottie asks.</p>
<p>“Well we don’t really do MMA specifically, the college finds that too dangerous, but we are interested in different forms of Martial Arts,” Nat replies.</p>
<p>Clint tries to casually hide behind his coffee, without seeming like too much of a freak, when Nat elbows him in the side. “Get out of here,” she hisses, “go help Kate or go back to the house. Shouldn’t you be preparing for the party tonight anyways?”</p>
<p>“You know Tony has that covered. You gonna come up to pregame anyways? You know Steve is planning some boring speech about a new year and team work and all that. Still can’t believe they voted him in as president as a sophomore last semester. Can you imagine what shit he’s gonna try and pull to do it back to back?” Clint laughs.</p>
<p>“Good. Bye. Clint.” Nat hisses before turning back to Hottie, “sorry about that, Clint is in the Archery club but isn’t slated to table so he was just leaving.”</p>
<p>“Alright I’m leaving,” Clint waves with the travel mug while walking backwards, “and hey if you’re interested come to the house up on the hill with the big shield on the side. Party starts at 10 but come whenever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another week goes by and Clint is regretting ever being voted in as Recruitment Chair. He hates half the people the brothers keep bringing to events, and the other half only show up for free shit; doesn’t mean he isn’t gonna extend a bid though in the hopes that they’ll say yes.</p>
<p>His favorite event is starting in a few hours and he’s beyond stoked. The laser tag game is his baby, he only spent half his budget on it so he thinks he’s doing pretty good, and he can’t wait to show up all his brothers. He knows that it’s supposed to show how fun Greek Life is and that the Avengers do it best, but secretly he only proposed it to slaughter everyone who shows up.</p>
<p>Bruce and Tony walk outside chatting about the barbeque portion of the afternoon as Clint oversees the obstacles being put up. “So I think we should set up three grills here, a deep fryer, a steamer, and a smoker. Then we should have coolers set up all over the yard filled with water bottles and juice boxes,” Tony trails off, “wow this looks awesome Clint.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Tone, it’s gonna be the best event yet, maybe we’ll finally see some new blood at these things,” Clint smirks over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yeah, looks great,” Bruce smiles, “now about these grills, one is strictly vegetarian right? I think that will appeal to a wide variety of people. Also I know we haven’t mentioned it, but where is the alcohol gonna be exactly?”</p>
<p>“Of course Brucey, that’s why we’re having three grills instead of two. Now follow me, I have the perfect spot set up inside for a bar that is hidden away from view unless you know where to look,” Tony starts back towards the house, guiding Bruce along with him. Just as Clint can’t hear them anymore, Steve heads up the walkway towards the house.</p>
<p>“I have a good feeling about this one Clint,” Steve claps him on the shoulder, “you’ve really outdone yourself this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint’s team was dominating laser tag, they got the blue team entirely down to one player. Clint’s on fire and he racked up over half of the points single handedly, but he can’t figure out how his team is suddenly dropping like flies. It should be easy; there’s only one player left on the other side! Clint climbs up the side of the tallest obstacle he can find so he can get a birds eye view of things, when he spots the only guy left picking his team off one by one.</p>
<p>The guy is propped up on one of his obstacles across the field, making shots that shouldn’t be possible from the distance he’s shooting at. Luckily, Clint is up higher and the guy is facing away from him. Just as Clint shoots his gun, the guy turns his head and their eyes lock. Hottie from the Martial Arts table winks at him before dramatically clutching his chest as if he was actually shot. Clint can’t wipe the smile off his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint’s snagging a bottle of water and hopping in line for a burger when he spots Hottie a little ways off from the food area talking to Nat. He chugs his water, hoping that he won’t make a complete fool of himself, and heads over to congratulate the guy.</p>
<p>“Hey man, good game,” Clint claps Hottie on the shoulder, “I’m Clint.”</p>
<p>“Hi Clint. Name’s Bucky,” Hottie, er, Bucky ducks his head, “not as good as you though, how did you even shoot me from that far away? That shot had to have been impossible.”</p>
<p>“I’m Hawkeye, I never miss. Best shot with a bow and arrow the circus has ever seen,” Clint laughs.</p>
<p>Nat fondly shakes her head, “I’ll just leave you two to it, see ya at Wednesday’s practice Barnes?”</p>
<p>“Yeah of course,” Bucky never takes his eyes off Clint, “I’m sorry did you say circus?”</p>
<p>Laughing, Clint responds, “yeah it’s where I grew up, taught me everything I know and then I surpassed ‘em. I’m an Olympic hopeful for the games two years from now.”</p>
<p>“No shit? That’s amazing,” Bucky reaches an arm out to rest on Clint’s forearm, “but you aren’t President of the Archery Club?”</p>
<p>“Nah that’s Kate, she’s almost as good as I am and also an Olympic hopeful. She offered co-captaincy, but I thought it would be too much pressure with all the practicing, schoolwork, and frat stuff,” Clint rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Still, it’s pretty incredible,” Bucky smiles.</p>
<p>Clint’s breath stutters at the warm and fuzzy feeling that smile gives him, “th-that still doesn’t explain how you were shooting the way you were?”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Bucky starts. Clint thinks it’s Bucky’s turn to be embarrassed, but he just seems surprised that someone noticed. “Shooting, took third at World’s last year and am on track for the Olympics myself. Was ROTC in high school and took some time off to really focus on it, but I feel like I’m finally at a place where I can compete and manage a full school work load. It’s why I’m actually starting as a sophomore, because I took classes online.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, you’re the Winter Soldier. I’ve been following your career since high school,” Clint gasps.</p>
<p>“Please don’t call me that, no one here really knows and I’d like to keep it that way,” Bucky shrugs.</p>
<p>Bucky jumps as Steve comes up and hugs him from behind. “Bucky! I thought you were dead,” Steve practically yells.</p>
<p>“You’re such a dramatic little shit Rogers, my family moved to Indiana,” Bucky snarks.</p>
<p>“We grew up in Brooklyn together, Clint! Bucky here was my best friend before he died,” Steve grins.</p>
<p>“I moved,” Bucky huffs.</p>
<p>“Sure, sure” Steve waves dismissively, “well I’m just happy you’re back from the dead. Hey, did you happen to get something to eat? There’s a fully stocked bar inside too.”</p>
<p>“Not yet, but I think I’ll head inside to use the bathroom right quick,” Bucky starts to walk away, “nice meeting you Clint, I’m sure I’ll see more of you soon.”</p>
<p>“What did he mean by that?” Steve asks, “Is he interested in joining us? We need him. He was my best friend Clint.”</p>
<p>“I’m not really sure,” Clint sighs.</p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t, you can’t try and sleep with him! I want him to be our brother,” Steve says sternly.</p>
<p>“But if he doesn’t join us, he’s free game?” Clint smirks.</p>
<p>“Stop! You will not jeopardize this for me, I just got him back,” Steve whines.</p>
<p>“I promise not to sabotage anything, if you promise to let me pursue him if he pledges elsewhere,” Clint extends a hand to shake.</p>
<p>“Deal,” Steve sighs reluctantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the night to accept their bids rolls around, Clint is happy to see that Bucky didn’t show up. Unfortunately, Steve takes this as a personal slight and refuses to talk to him until Run Out, in January of the following semester.</p>
<p>Considering Steve and Clint are usually the only two brothers who stay at the house for the winter break, it’s heartbreaking when he decides to take Tony up on his offer to spend the month at his Malibu beach house instead. Clint absolutely does not mope his entire break, and watch an obscene amount of romantic comedies on Netflix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day of Run Out comes and all of Greek Life is there to show off their new pledges. Natasha comes over to the house early to wake Clint so they can pregame and not freeze their asses off in the cold snowy afternoon.</p>
<p>“Clint, wake up, it’s Bid Day,” Nat kicks Clint.</p>
<p>“You know, in the frats we don’t call it Bid Day because we aren’t giving out bids today. That’s purely a sorority thing, and considering you decided not to join one and just to become Sweetheart instead…” Clint grumbles.</p>
<p>“Oh shut up, I brought you a coffee with Bailey’s but if you aren’t interested I’ll just drink it myself,” she begins to back out of the room.</p>
<p>Clint lunged at her before she made it three steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guys all make their way down the hill to where the rest of Greek Life is gathering for the event while chanting their fraternity songs. Scott’s leading the chants, somehow he ended up being voted in as Marketing Vice President and it’s both the most hilarious position ever given and surprisingly one that fits the best. (Who knew that Scott would be so good at making the Avengers look cool?) Clint walks behind most of the group, casually drinking mimosas from his gallon sized travel mug and joining in on the call backs of the chant.</p>
<p>It’s one of Clint’s favorite days of the year, because he gets to watch people come home to their college families. He would never admit it to anyone, but it’s one of the best feelings he ever experienced.</p>
<p>Their pledges are expected to line up with all the other fraternity and sorority newbies so the whole school could show them off and they can literally run to their new group. There are only a few of the guys that Clint has really bonded with, but he’s hoping that this year he’ll finally get his Little brother.</p>
<p>Clint usually zones out when the actual running out starts because he only ever cares about the Avengers, he couldn’t care less who the other frats secured, which is why he’s shocked when Steve slaps him in the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Dude, what the fuck, I almost spilled my coffee,” Clint leans over his mug to catch and drops that might have spilled.</p>
<p>“Oh please, we all know you’re drinking a mimosa,” Steve sasses back.</p>
<p>Clint raises an eyebrow, “And you talking to me now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re cool,” Steve shrugs.</p>
<p>Clint sighs, “So why did you hit me?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Look! That’s where Bucky pledged then,” Steve points to the group of guys wearing literal suits.</p>
<p>“Did he go to fucking Wakanda?” Clint sputters.</p>
<p>“The historically black fraternity, but he’s not even black?” Steve tilts his head. “Wait, why do you call them Wakanda?”</p>
<p>“That’s what they go by. It’s a fictional African country where the superhero Black Panther is from,” Clint shrugs.</p>
<p>“Okay…,” Steve says slowly, “but that doesn’t explain why he joined them.”</p>
<p>“Steve you don’t have to cross your arms and look all put out. Maybe he just felt more at home there. Besides, historically black fraternities have a more enriched history and they allow members of all races to join.”</p>
<p>“Why do you know so much? I distinctly remember you telling me you were only looking into joining us when we were pledging,” Steve huffed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I worked with M’Baku on a project a couple semesters ago while he was pledging and the whole process sounded fascinating. I can totally get why anyone would join. Besides, the only reason I even went Greek was to get back at Hydra and look at how much work we’ve put in. They’re one more strike away from losing their charter,” Clint laughed around his travel mug, taking a sip.</p>
<p>Steve sighed, “yeah I guess.”</p>
<p>“You know this isn’t a slight against you right? Like I’m sure Bucky will still wanna hang out with you and be your friend.”</p>
<p>Despite the glare that Steve sent his way, Clint was sure that things were going to be just fine between the two of them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint didn’t mean to walk into Bucky on his way to class the following Thursday, but he had a 930 and anything before noon should just be illegal. Granted, this was on his way out of class at 1045, but he stood by not being entirely awake. Besides, it’s not his fault Tony decided to throw a rager the night before so he was both sleep deprived and suffering from a hangover.</p>
<p>“Hey man, I’m so sorry. I honestly don’t know how I’m physically moving right now,” Clint apologizes.</p>
<p>“No worries, you look like you’ve seen better days,” the guy laughed.</p>
<p>Wait, Clint knew that voice. He slowly brings his head up, squinting the whole while. “Uh, hi Bucky. Running into a stranger was bad enough, but running into you when I’m gross and hungover is like ten times worse.”</p>
<p>Bucky tipped his head back and laughed. Clint thought he’d never looked more beautiful. He was so screwed.</p>
<p>“I’m just getting out of class, are you heading to one, or leaving?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p>“Just leaving one of my history classes, I was gonna head back to the house but I should probably grab a cup or a pot of coffee first,” Clint laughed.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I join you? I was headed that way myself?” Bucky smiled.</p>
<p>And fuck, Clint could never deny that smile, so he ducked his head and said “sure.”</p>
<p>Clint’s not sure how he walked himself into this situation, quite literally, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint honestly doesn’t know how it happens, but somehow Bucky isn’t entirely repulsed by him and after that first coffee they just kinda keep doing it.</p>
<p>They only really have time to meet up during the class day, as Bucky’s pledge process is a tad more strict than theirs, but Clint’s a brother anyways and the whole experience is different once you’re actually initiated. Since Bucky doesn’t have time after classes, and he doesn’t show up to their parties, whatever is going on between the two of them has unintentionally become a secret. It’s not like they’re hiding anything, because they physically meet in public places around campus, but they also aren’t introducing each other to the family or anything. It’s kind of nice keeping whatever they are to themselves.</p>
<p>Which is why Clint actually forgets about their annual Heaven and Hell Date Party for Valentine’s Day weekend. Generally, it’s not a huge deal to Clint cause he just brings Nat. Except this year, Nat is Sweetheart and therefore allowed to bring whoever she wants as a date. Meaning, that Clint is expected to bring someone too.</p>
<p>Suddenly the thought of the Date Party just doesn’t sound all that appealing, because Clint knows for a fact that Bucky won’t be able to make it. They haven’t even discussed if they’re dating. Fuck, they haven’t even kissed yet, but the idea of inviting anyone else to show up gives him a stomach ache.</p>
<p>When he tells Nat, she thinks it’s hilarious and tells him just to bring Bobbi. Clint doesn’t think bringing his ex-girlfriend to a Valentine’s Party is the best idea.</p>
<p>“You know I lost a lot in the divorce, and I’m not exactly looking to bring her back around the house. It’s the only thing I’ve got left!” Clint whines.</p>
<p>“You dated for like 3 weeks. Stop being so dramatic,” Nat smirks.</p>
<p>“I just don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea,” and suddenly Clint knows he’s said the wrong thing. He just doesn’t understand how she can guess his whole life story from one sentence.</p>
<p>“You know he won’t think any different of you, right? Like, I know for a fact that you told him about Bobbi. He mentioned it at practice,” Nat touches his shoulder.</p>
<p>“That barely matters anyways, maybe I’ll try and bring Kate. Or Wanda, Pietro wants her to come, so it wouldn’t be a total loss,” Clint shrugs.</p>
<p>“Who knew that when you finally got a Little, he would drive you up the wall and yet you’d still bend over backwards for him,” Nat huffs.</p>
<p>“Listen, Pietro might be a little shit, but he’s part of the fam now and that is more than I could have ever wanted,” Clint points at her, “besides, he absolutely looks like he was a part of the circus at one point and for that fact alone he fits in with the family.”</p>
<p>Nat lets out a rare laugh, and wishes him luck.</p>
<p>Clint wishes things didn’t have to be so hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party comes and goes. He blacked out most of the night anyways, but thankfully Nat convinced Pietro to confiscate his phone before he sent anything too incriminating. It wouldn’t be the first time he sent a drunk dick pic, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, but at least he refrained from sending one to Bucky when he was busy doing important fraternity stuff.</p>
<p>The most surprising thing to come from it was that Tony’s Little, Peter, invited some girl called MJ who was way out of his league and now they’re apparently dating. Clint thinks someone deserves some happiness around here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint’s on his way to Archery practice when the House Dad, Jarvis, stops him.</p>
<p>“Agent Barton,” Jarvis says in his posh British accent, “this piece of mail came for you today. I normally wouldn’t catch you on your way to practice but this one does look of importance. Have a good day.”</p>
<p>Clint thinks the guy is weird, and is fairly certain he only works there because Tony’s a legacy and his dad hired him back in the day, but he’s just glad he calls him Agent cause it goes along with his whole superhero thing and makes him feel like a spy.</p>
<p>He turns over the piece of mail and sees it’s from USA Archery, which is the official title of the National Team, and he promptly begins to freak out. He’s physically shaking when he opens the letter. It’s a huge deal to be asked to play for the World Championship team, as only 3 people get the slots. He carefully unfolds the letter, and stops breathing.</p>
<p>He got in. He didn’t actually think they would consider him and yet, he made the National Team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint is practically floating his entire way home from practice. Kate also made the team and he’s stoked that the two of them will be able to travel to all official team practices and what not together. He couldn’t be happier.</p>
<p>He can’t wait to tell his brothers. Not that they ever need a reason to throw a party, but he just knows that they’re gonna wanna celebrate this weekend. Clint is gonna have to stop drinking as much, because he’ll have twice as many practices but he’s sure that one weekend won’t be such a big deal.</p>
<p>He texts the fraternity group chat saying he’s got news and that whoever is in the house should gather in the Chapter Room so he can tell them all at once. He immediately gets three responses.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bruce: Got all the pledges here, it’s our last lesson before initiation next week.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony: Robin Hood, finally getting laid isn’t an announcement worthy of gathering the whole house.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sam: alright, bet.</em>
</p>
<p>Clint just rolls his eyes at Tony’s response and decides it’s probably best not to fuel the fire.</p>
<p>
  <em>Clint: be there soon.</em>
</p>
<p>Clint walks into the room with his bow case still slung across his back, “wow I did not expect this many people to show up. Were you telling me you were all just hanging at the house?”</p>
<p>“My apologies, Agent Barton, but I invited the house up for dinner in anticipation for the news I assumed you would have,” Jarvis smiles.</p>
<p>“Awe, Jarv, you shouldn’t have,” Clint chokes back tears.</p>
<p>“Guys,” Clint takes a deep breath, “I’m going to World’s. I made Team USA.”</p>
<p>Predictably, the brother’s freak out and start tackling each other. Before anyone can touch Clint, Nat jumps up in front of him, “do NOT touch Clint. He needs to stay in one piece if he’s going to bring us home the Gold!”</p>
<p>Everyone starts yelling again.</p>
<p>It’s the best dinner Clint can remember, he’s never smiled as much in one night before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint isn’t sure how he did it, but he convinced the guys to wait until after all the fraternities initiated to throw him a party. He figured it would be better after midterms were all over, and that everyone would be thankful for the break it would allow. The brother’s decided that they would all keep his acceptance a secret and announce it at the rager.</p>
<p>He agreed it was a good idea, and yet he still felt guilty for not telling Bucky, because although they weren’t dating, they were something, and keeping this from him just didn’t feel right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the first party Clint had seen Bucky at since the previous semester, when they were still actively trying to recruit him.</p>
<p>“Welcome back to our humble abode, I wasn’t sure if you remembered where it was,” Clint snarked.</p>
<p>“You know I wasn’t allowed to party elsewhere until I finished pledging,” Bucky laughed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, was just thinking you forgot about me,” Clint sighed.</p>
<p>“Clint,” Bucky began slowly, “we get coffee together at least once a week.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean much,” Clint shrugged.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding, right?” Bucky huffed.</p>
<p>Clint just took a sip of his beer in response.</p>
<p>“So what is this party for anyways?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p>“Do we need a reason to throw a party?” Clint raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Bucky laughed, “no, I guess you don’t, and yet the way everyone is acting makes it seem like there’s gonna be some huge announcement.”</p>
<p>“Well right you are, Buck, but it’s a secret” Clint tapped the side of his nose and winked.</p>
<p>“I know that isn’t the sign for secret,” Bucky tilted his head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I need two hands for that and I’m drinking a beer,” Clint shrugged, “wait, you know ASL?”</p>
<p>Bucky squinted at him, “of course.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re awesome,” Clint said, before mumbling into his drink.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what was that last part?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p>“I said, I’m not nearly drunk enough for this,” Clint turned, “let’s go dominate in beer pong.”</p>
<p>“Is it even fair if the two of us partner in pong?” Bucky grabbed his hand so they wouldn’t get separated.</p>
<p>“Honestly?” Clint asked. At Bucky’s nod, he continued, “probably not, but no one has said we can’t be partners yet, and until it’s a house rule we can do whatever we want.”</p>
<p>“I can’t argue with that,” Bucky laughed.</p>
<p>Halfway through their second game, the music cut out, Tony stood on a speaker, and took the microphone from Vision, who was currently DJing (Clint was always shocked the guy was so good at it, but as sober brother he argued that it was the easiest way to keep an eye on everyone so they didn’t have to bring anyone into Standards).</p>
<p>“Alright everyone! We first want to thank you for coming to party with the best frat on campus,” Tony began.</p>
<p>Cheers erupted all around them, and Clint had to reach up to turn his hearing aids down due to the feedback.</p>
<p>“Obviously, we don’t need a reason to party, because we’re all in college and that’s reason enough,” Tony continued.</p>
<p>“Can I get an amen?!” someone who sounded suspiciously like Sam shouted. There was a chorus of Amens.</p>
<p>“And Hallelujah to that, thank you Sam. Our Executive Vice President, everyone!” Tony clapped. “But we are here to celebrate a little more than getting through our shitty midterms. Clint, oh brother Clint, where are you?”</p>
<p>Clint waved a little from the beer pong table.</p>
<p>“Not everyone is as tall as you Clint, maybe you can come up here or something?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>Clint just climbed up on the pong table, “sup guys?”</p>
<p>“This is our Recruitment Chair, Clint. Some of you know him as that, some as being one of the many tall blondes we managed to recruit, and honestly what is up with that? Am I right?” Tony trailed off.</p>
<p>“Get on with it Tony,” Steve yelled from somewhere off to the left.</p>
<p>“Anywho! This is Clint and we’ve got some exciting news to share! Our Clint here made the United States National Archery Team and is headed to the World Championships this year. In just two years, you could be cheering him on in the Olympics. Now let’s give our fine brother a round of applause, be sure to congratulate him, and rage on!” Tony yelled.</p>
<p>The applause was deafening. Clint had to turn off his aids completely. He saw Tony wince and mouth ‘sorry’.</p>
<p>He jumped down from the table to see Bucky standing slack jawed. Clint leaned in, hoping he wasn’t pitching his voice at a weird octave. “Sorry for not telling you sooner, we decided to keep it a secret for the purpose of throwing a party.”</p>
<p>Bucky tilted his head back and laughed, “I’m just so happy for you,” Bucky signed in wide, over exaggerated hand movements. “I can’t wait to watch you at Worlds.”</p>
<p>Clint tilted his head, “wait, watch me?”, Clint signed slowly.</p>
<p>Bucky just grinned at him.</p>
<p>“OMG, did you make the team too?” Clint rushed his signs. “Is it safe to turn my aids back yet?”</p>
<p>At Bucky’s nod, Clint reached up to adjust the volume.</p>
<p>“So did you? Make the team?” Clint asked.</p>
<p>“Of course I did, I’ve been a shoe in for years,” Bucky smiled smugly.</p>
<p>“God, you’re so hot,” Clint laughed.</p>
<p>“Thank you, so are you,” Bucky smiled.</p>
<p>“Oh no, did I say that out loud?” Clint groaned.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I was hoping you liked me too,” Bucky said, “can I kiss you now?”</p>
<p>“Fucking yes,” Clint leaned forward and finally kissed the man he’s had a thing for all year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Clint struggled to make it down to the kitchen for coffee. He assumed Bucky left sometime during the night, or early that morning as he wasn’t in bed when he woke up. He did not expect to find him playing in the living room with Lucky.</p>
<p>“Clint, you didn’t tell me you guys had a house dog!” Bucky yelled.</p>
<p>“Do you have to yell Buck, you know I’m hungover,” Clint groaned.</p>
<p>Bucky laughed, “I didn’t yell, you must be really messed up. I think there’s coffee in the kitchen to perk you up. But anyways, tell me about the dog.”</p>
<p>“Oh that’s Lucky, I found him the summer after freshman year and I just couldn’t part with that cute little face. He became our unofficial one-eyed mascot. He’s even got a spot on the composite,” Clint slowly inched his way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Clint began drinking straight from the coffee pot when Steve punched him in the arm, “ow, what the fuck Steve. These puppies are precious cargo now, National Team remember?”</p>
<p>“Oh stuff it Clint, Bucky’s here rather early and seeing as how he’s sporting a shirt from the Archery Club with your last name on it I can only assume he spent the night. I thought we talked about this!” Steve hissed.</p>
<p>“We did,” Clint said slowly, “and you told me I could pursue him if he didn’t become our brother.”</p>
<p>“Well he’s still my long lost best friend and I don’t want to lose him to your infamous one night stands,” Steve said.</p>
<p>“Uh Steve, I really like Bucky,” Clint rubbed the back of his neck, before starting another pot of coffee.</p>
<p>“Uh huh, sure,” Steve said flippantly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I haven’t even hooked up with anyone since we started meeting for coffee once a week,” Clint refused to remove his eyes from the steadily dripping coffee.</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re already dating?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so?” Clint replied.</p>
<p>“Hey Buck,” Steve yelled.</p>
<p>“Yeah Stevie?” came Bucky’s reply from the other room.</p>
<p>“Are you and Clint dating?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>“Kinda? I mean, I think? We haven’t really talked about it but we meet for coffee at least once a week and I haven’t messed around with anyone else since he came into the picture so I guess if he’s interested we will be, why? Isn’t he in there still? Can’t you just ask him?” Bucky hollered.</p>
<p>Clint rushed out to the living room, “you mean that? You want to date me?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do, you kinda do it for me Clint,” Bucky looked up from where he still sat on the floor rubbing Lucky’s belly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you kinda do it for me too,” Clint leered.</p>
<p>“No sex in common areas!” Steve yelled from behind them.</p>
<p>“Race you to your room,” Bucky stood.</p>
<p>“You’re on,” Clint darted for the stairs.</p>
<p>Sam walked into the room, “so I see they’ve finally got their heads out of their asses. Nat and I were tired of spying on them in the coffee shop every Thursday, but it was just so entertaining watching them struggle through their crushes on the other.”</p>
<p>“Wait you knew?!” Steve yelled as Sam followed the boys up the stairs with his cup of coffee.</p>
<p>Clint and Bucky were cackling from their spot on the floor in front of Clint’s room where they fell into each other.</p>
<p>“You’re always the last to notice anything Rogers,” Bucky yelled.</p>
<p>“Oh shut it Barnes, you died so your opinion no longer matters,” Steve yelled back.</p>
<p>“Ya know Clint, I still don’t understand why he keeps insisting I died,” Bucky laughed as they dragged themselves into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two weeks before the semester ended, Clint was sitting in his late Wednesday class, which was located in the building across from the Hydra house, when he saw two cop cars pull up the street. The whole class went to look out the windows and take pictures as they watched two of the brothers, Brock Rumlow and Alexander Pierce, get brought out in cuffs.</p>
<p>Later they learned that the two had stupidly bought thousands of dollars worth of drugs from a foreign country and the Department of Homeland Security followed the drugs all the way to their fraternity house. In Pierce’s room, the cops found a documented list of who wanted what drugs and how much they were willing to pay for them.</p>
<p>It was the last straw and the combination of the school and their fraternity’s Nationals decided it was time to pull their charter and shut down their chapter. It only took three years, but Clint literally watched the fall of Hydra from where he stood at the window next to Steve.</p>
<p>“Ha, how fucking stupid could you be?” Clint laughed.</p>
<p>“I’m just glad their reign of terror is finally over,” Steve smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SENIOR YEAR</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m freaking out Nat,” Clint paced back and forth in his room at the house.</p>
<p>Nat stopped Clint mid step, placing both of her hands on his shoulders, “chill out Clint, it’s not a huge deal.”</p>
<p>“Yes it is! I’m pinning Bucky today, that’s practically a pre-proposal. We’ll be pre-engaged!” Clint whisper shouted.</p>
<p>“And there have been two other pinnings already,” Nat responded slowly, as if she was talking to a frightened animal. Clint thought the analogy was just a little too spot on.</p>
<p>“Okay, and so what? I’m the first person to pin a guy who is in another fraternity on campus! What if his whole fraternity rejects me?” Clint pulls at his hair.</p>
<p>“Stop messing that up, I worked too hard on it,” Nat pulled his hand away.</p>
<p>“Nat, you aren’t helping!” Clint threw his hands in the air.</p>
<p>“Clint. Listen to me,” Nat straightened up, “that boy is crazy about you, you’re going to pin him, and then when he graduates you’re going to propose, get married, have lots of babies, and live happily ever after. I’ve already talked to T’Challa, the president of Wakanda, and he agreed to you pinning Bucky. So no, I don’t think that they’re going to reject you. So nut up, cause you’re going to lead the chant to the balcony, where you’re gonna sing him his favorite song and then you’re gonna climb up there and put your fraternity pin on his chest so he can proudly wear it all next year. Okay?”</p>
<p>Clint swallows audibly, “Let’s do this.”</p>
<p>“That’s my boy, let’s go get your man,” Nat slaps his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky totally cries at the pinning ceremony, but it’s okay because Clint cries so hard he almost trips off the door frame and only makes it up to the balcony because of all the experience he gained in the circus.</p>
<p>And when Clint comes back to visit the following year for the spring party weekend, Bucky surprises him by pinning him on the bridge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recruitment Chair: the brother in charge of planning Recruitment Events to get new members<br/>Greek Week: a week when the different Greek organizations compete for points to win best overall<br/>Informal BBQ (event): anyone can show up, doesn't have to be just someone interested in joining<br/>Sweetheart: a female representative of the fraternity, voted on by the brothers after an interview process<br/>IFC: Interfraternity Council (It's a real thing)<br/>Pledging: the act of joining a fraternity<br/>Bid: a formal request to join the fraternity<br/>Initiation: the official Ceremony to enter a fraternity or sorority<br/>Little Brother: the new member you show the ropes to<br/>House Dad: an older gentlemen, not usually a brother of the fraternity, who acts as a director in dealing with alumni and parents<br/>Pinning: the act of giving your fraternity pin to a significant other to wear as their own, makes them an unofficial member of the frat, is basically a pre-proposal </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I probably messed some of that up, but that's how I see things as.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>